Seven Devils
by Rorry Lamb
Summary: Chaos is a ladder. Many who try to climb it fail and never get to try again, the fall breaks them, and some are given a chance to climb but they refuse, they cling to the world or love. Illusions. Only the ladder is real, the climb, that's all there is. I will strive. Where others have failed I will rise and claim what is mine. You have a choice, be my king or die. Dark Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger smiled darkly at a passing servant. Plump rose petal pink lips pulling back charmingly to reveal the perfectly straight pearls that were her teeth.

"G-Good morning Mistress Granger." The timid red-headed maid stuttered.

"Good morning, Ingrid." Hermione purred sadistically causing the young maid to shiver in fear.

"I...Is there anything you require Mistress?"

Hermione stuck out her bottom lip slightly and thoughtfully twirled a loose mahogany curl around her slender index finger. She smiled maliciously at the maid's shaking form.

"I do not believe so Ingrid." Hermione stated before she turned and walked down the corridor of her family's manor in a swirl of silken black and blue fabrics.

Hermione belonged to the most powerful and the richest family in the wizarding world. They had the purest blood of the pure bloods. As a young girl Hermione had been exceptionally gifted in the dark arts and any other form of magic she put her mind to.

Hermione skipped down the halls with a kind smile on her face. Servants cowered and ducked their heads as she passed, she merely smiled at them and flitted off. Perhaps this was why the young seventeen year old was so dangerous. She was an amazing actress. She played the sweet, innocent, incredibly intelligent (although this was not an act), and shy girl but in reality she was vicious, murderous, cold, ruthless, savage. She was killing perfection hidden beneath beautiful features and luscious hair.

"Good morning, Mother, Father." Hermione chirped as she entered the dinning room.

"Good morning, Hermione." Thomas Granger, a tall man with dark hair and eyes the color of the sky during a storm, replied, not looking up from the 'Daily Prophet.'

"Mother, do we leave for Hogwarts today?" Hermione asked, her amber eyes glittering dangerously.

Jane Granger looked up at her only daughter. It would be an understatement to say that Jane Granger was not pleased with the thought of her daughter attending Hogwarts.

"You do not have to attend, there is still enough time for you to change your mind and attend Durmstrang.." Jane commented like she had a thousand times before.

Hermione's eye's narrowed slightly. "Mother, allow me to refresh your memory. I am going to take the wizarding world. To do this I must eradicate all threats. Albus Dumbledore is the most dangerous threat to me, which means he must be the first to die. Do I make myself clear?" She asked coldly.

"Hermione, you know your Mother can not stand that blasted school. She merely does not want your greatness diminished by the childish things they teach." Thomas cut in before his wife could reply.

Hermione was no danger to her family, she would never hurt he blood. Never. This, however, did not mean she never got angry with them, and no one with half a brain wanted to deal with an angered Hermione.

"She has nothing to worry about." Hermione said dismissively.

Jane pressed her lips together. She **did **have something to worry about, Hermione just didn't know it. You see, Jane Granger was a seer, one of the very best in fact. Nothing was safe from her powers. She had seen something regarding Hermione at Hogwarts. Well it was more like someone, a boy with suave black hair and emeralds for eyes with a small snake drapped over his shoulders. Jane had no idea what this boy was to Hermione or what he would do to her but Jane wasn't sure if she trusted him.

An hour later Hermione sat in her room. Her bags had been packed and were being carried downstairs by the servants. Hermione absently stroked the dark blue and gold ring that adorned her finger. The ring had been in the family for generations, it had been created by magic and she wore it with pride.

"Are you ready?" Thomas asked as he appeared in the door way.

Hermione stood with etherial grace and smoothed out her robes before taking her Father's outstretched hand. They apperated to King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4 with a small pop.

Hermione's Mother was already waiting for them, and was making polite conversation with the Blacks. Upon seeing them, Jane politely excused herself before making her way to where her husband and daughter stood.

"Do you have everything?" Jane asked as she gently moved a strand of rebellious hair out of her daughter's face.

"Yes Mother," Hermione cued almost instantly fallinging into the charade she had perfected over her life, "I can not thank you enough. I love You both so much." with that Hermione embraced her parents.

"Be careful of those you trust Hermione." Jane whispered before pulling away.

Hermione smiled. "I shall see you at Yuletide." Hermione said then she turned on her heel and skipped onto the scarlet train.

It didn't take very long for Hermione to find an empty compartment and soon she was seated comfortably in the plush seats with a book in hand. The whistle blew signaling for the last of the students to board the train.

"So then I... Who are you?"

Hermione turned to look at the people who had entered her compartment. The first was a short girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a petite body. Hermione looked at her companions, the only boy had his lanky arms crossed behind his back, his face reminded Hermione of a pug. The other companion was a girl with wild black curls and a twisted sneer.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione chirped happily.

"I'm Angela Nott, this is Isaac Parkinson, and this is Walburga Reeves." Angela stated while looking down her nose at Hermione.

Hermione smiled with charm, She slowly smoothed out her school robes. SHe immediately recognized the names as some of the most influential in the wizarding world. Their minds were weak compared to Hermione's and they would be easy to sway to her cause.

"I'm honored. Please, sit." Hermione said while motioning to the empty compartment seats.

Slowly the trio sat. Isaac took his seat next to Angela and Walburga was forced to sit next to Hermione. Hermione smirked inwardly.

"Are you a pure blood?" Isaac questioned after a moment.

"My Mother always tells me to never mention blood status upon first meeting a person," Hermione chastised softly, Isaac growled and Hermione continued, "To answer your question, yes. I am a pure blood."

This seemed to put them at ease for no more questions were asked.

"Did you see Tom, dearest Walburga?" Angela asked slyly.

"No. Not since term ended before break." Walburga replied dryly.

"Well, you really must see him. He has become even more attractive." Angela cued just as an annoyed look crossed Isaac's face.

"Excuse me, I do not mean to intrude upon your conversation but who is this Tom?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Tom Riddle is the Slytherin prefect. He is quite attractive, and powerful." Angela gushed.

Isaac stood and with an angered growl swept out of the compartment. Angela soon followed, yelling out apologies as she went. Hermione turned to look at Walburga. Walburga's jade colored eyes turned to look at her expectantly.

"You are engaged to Orion black, no?" Hermione asked.

She had seen pictures of the young witch from her beloved cousin whenever her family went and visited theirs.

"Yes. How did you know?" Walburga asked suspiciously.

"Call it a lucky guess."

Hermione then turned her attention back to her book. The book had been the oldest in the Granger's library. A thick leather bound book with black words written in the old language. It was a book on Black Magic, and Hermione rather enjoyed reading it.

"Walburga!" Angela sang as she swept into the compartment.

Hermione ignored the giggling idiot. She'd have to get rid of Angela, lest she lose her sanity. Angela was talking in hushed tones about Tom Riddle.

"There's to be a meeting tonight." Angela whispered softly to Walburga.

"Be quite you little fool. She is not one of us."

Hermione smirked. down at her book. She'd have to learn more about this Tom RIddle. She absently smoothed down her skirt, it was a bit shorter then the other girls what with it ending mid-knee instead of under the knee, and it was rather risqué according to the 40's fashion. Her mother had assured Hermione that the style was rather popular in Paris, especially among the attending women of Beautxbaton.

The compartment lapsed into silence. Hermione looked out the window, her amber eyes watching as the emerald landscape flew passed. Time past, and soon the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station.

Hermione stood with fluid grace. Walburga watched her closely. She watched the way the moonlight made Hermione's flawless alabaster skin glow, she watched the way Hermione's thick curls bounced and swayed as she swept out of the corridor. Walburga swallowed down her jealousy and followed Angela out of the compartment.

"I hope to see you at the feast, Hermione. Although, SLytherin house only takes the best of the best." Angela sneered. Hermione only smiled.

"I am aware of the houses. Slytherin is the best, it is true. Although, i would not be opposed to being placed into Ravenclaw house. I must be going, until we meet again." Hermione said before she turned around and breezed away, leaving two very confused Slytherins behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts stood against the inky blackness of the sky like a firey becon. The castle was nothing compared to the Granger's ancestrial home but it was a sight to behold. Hermione gagged silently as she listened to the mindless chatter of the first years.

Why was she even sitting with them again? Oh yes, because it was _tradition _that all new students arrive at the infernal castle by boat. Hermione was surounded by blood traitors and worst yet... Mud bloods. She resited the tempation to kill every one of the snot nosed bratts by staring into the murky waters of the Black Lake. When they made it to the docks Hermione was the first to get out of the boats.

"First years! First years and exchange students!" A tall man no older then eight and twenty yelled. Sharp amber eyes traveled the length of the man's shadowy figure before flicking toward the castle.

Laughter. It was the first thing Hermione heard as she entered the infamous Hogwarts. Hermione smirked. 'Laught now,' she thought wickedly, 'For this will never be a place of laughter when _I _am through with you all.'

She walked at the back of the group of eleven year olds, staring in perfectly executed wonder as they entered the Great Hall. The Great Hall was far more grand then anything Hermione could have thought Hogwarts capable of. Elegently woven tapesties of silvers and greens, yellow and black, blues and bronzes, and finally blood red and gold.

"Phillips, Margret."

A small girls with wild blonde hair and jaded nut-brown eyes walked over to the old three legged stool that had been placed just below the raised dias where the professors sat. Hermione watched as the professor placed an old pointed hat on the girl's head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat suddenly cried. The yellow and Black table erupted into ecstatic applause.

This went on for quite a while and Hermione was becoming very, very irritated. Her eyes travelled the table where the professors sat. Fat, old, weak, weak, idiot, possible threat, weak, old, to young to be of any real use, head master, Dumbledore... Amber eyes narrowed. Dumbledore was a cheereful man with auburn hair streaked with silver, twinkling blue eyes, and an idiotically trusting face.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione smiled shyly as she walked toward the stool, the soft click of her Mary Jane's were just barely hearable over the soft whispered of the other students. She swayed her hips slightly as she walked causing the attention of the male students to drop to her full hips.

Tom Riddle looked up from his book. He wasn't aware the school would be taking in exchange students. Tom's forest green eyes roamed over the new comer. Her chin was tilted down and her hair shielded her face from view. The thick curls bounced gently as she walked and caught the light of the candles making the locks of hair shimmer a dark red brown. Tom's eyes roamed her body. She had large breats and full hips and for a very brief moments Tom's mind wondered to other thoughts. He was a man after all.

Hermione sat on the stood and lowered her head demurely. THe hat was promptly placed upon her head. "Slytherin!" The has cried almost as soon as the fabric brushed her whispy curls.

Hermione stood and glidded toward the silver and green clad table. The students sitting at the Slytherin table clapped with forced enthusiasm as she took a seat next to the Black Brothers: Orion, Cygnus, and Alphard, who welcomed her as warmly as possible without making it clear that they knew one another. It was important that no one knew of Hermione Granger's heritage.

"Orion Black." Orion stated, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione replied bashfully. 

The Black brothers smiled. Hermione's acting had gotten far better since the last time they had seen her and now she could produce a very pretty realistic blush that would charm its way into the minds of weaker men.

Tom Riddle watched as three of his most trusted followers aquantenced themselves with Hermione Granger. Granger... Granger... Now where the bloody hell had he heard that name before... Granger... Granger.

"Excuse me Tom but I think I'll be introducing myself to Ms. Granger." Abaraxas said before he stood and in a flurry of dark silk robes walked over to Hermione Granger's side.

Tom growled under his breath. Hermione Granger was becoming a distraction. A distraction he would need to get rid of. Perminantly.

"You're very beautiful. Aphrodite herself can not compare." Abaraxas commented as he placed a kiss on Hemrione's slender fingers.

Hermione forced herself to blush. "Thank you." She whispered, feinging demureness.

"Control yourself Malfoy." Cygnus bit out. He had always been the most protective of his cousin and younger sister figure.

Cygnus Black had spent every summer at Hermione's family home since he was old enough to walk. He had beent he only one of the Black siblings that went and as a result he and Hermione saw eachother as the sibling the other always wanted but never got. It was disgustingly sweet.

Tom had been watching them through the entire dinner. Hermione Granger, he concluded, was more then a distraction. She was a threat, a very unimpressive one but a threat none the less. So when the time came and the students were making their way to their respective common rooms, Tom Riddle was quick to pull the amber eyed girl aside.

"Miss Granger, I would like to formaly introduce myself. My name's Tom Riddle." Tom Said, his emerald eyes never meeting Hermione's large amber ones. He stared right over the girl's head, unknowingly infuriating the powerful witch.

"A pleasure. I have heard many things about you. All good I assure you." Hermione replied politely.

"I'm sure," Tom said sarcastically, "I, however, have not had the pleasure of learnign about you. Shall we?" Tom offered his arm which Hermione took for it was only proper for a lady to take the offered arm of a man.

"There is not much to tell," Hermione said as she and the SLytherin prefect made their way down the all but deserted corridor, "I am sure you are for more interesting then I."

Tom glanced down at Hermione. She wasn't particularily tall- the tip of her curled hair barely brushed his chin- his eye met hers and he tensed slightly. The girl's eyes were a bright amber like pure fire or melted gold. Strange eyes.

Hermione's plump lips curls upward in a shy smile. "I hear Quiditch is a renouned sport in Hogwarts. Do you play?"

"I do." Tom replied as he led the girl toward the Slytherin common room.

"I see... We did not play at Durmstrang. Instead we occupied our time with more... entertaining methods." Hermione whispered just as they stepped in front of a large portrait of a dark haired man with emerald robes and matching eyes.

"Purity." Tom barked out.

Hermione watched as the portrait slid open to reveal a common room. Hermione's eyes landed on Cygnus instantly. Silvery-grey met amber. Hermione smiled up at Tom.

"Thank you Mr. Riddle. I could never have found the commons on my own." Hermione chirped before she turned and skipped over to the couch where Cygnus was sitting.

Tom glowered at her retreating form before he turned and stalked to his dorm. Hermione watched him go with indiference.

"He is strange..." She mumbled softly to herself.

"My apologies?" Cygnus asked as he looked up at his cousin.

"That boy. Riddle. Who is he? Is he a threat?" a growl more then a question.

Cygnus remained quiet. He knew that if he told Hermione the truth then Tom would most likely torture him to insanity but if he lied to his cousin however...

"The boy is a possible threat," Cygnus whispered softly in Hermione's ear, "He is not as powerful as you, but he is powerful. Riddle claims to be the heir of Slytherin."

Hermione's smirk grew wickedly. 'An Heir of Slytherin.' she cued to herself. Tom Riddle was a possible threat, a troublesome thorn that would forever pester her unless she rid herself of him, and yet he was the _heir _of _Slytherin_. Power was in his veins and Hermione Granger was not one to pass up such a power. She shivered at the delightful thoughts that ran through her mind.

She would continue to play the part. She would gain their trust. She would appear as nothing more then the weak minded little bitch. The pathetic little girl who couldn't even stand for herself. Riddle would never suspect her of anything and when the time was right. Hermione Granger would crush Tom Riddle in her fist.

"What are you planning? Mione, Riddle is dangerous and not easily fooled." Cygnus hissed soflty.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with dearest cousin. Good night, Cygnus." Hermione said as she stood up.

Hermione left the common room and made her way to her dorm. The room was large and dark, decorated in darker greens and silvers. There was even a washroom that was at her desposal and hers alone.

She hummed softly as she lazily swipped her hand through the air. In a flurry of silks, Hermione's robes removed themselves from her body and expertly hung themselfs in the wardrobe. Hermione smiled and gracefully sat on her bed, clad in nothing but her slip and stockings.

"I'm in the mood for a bit of light reading." Hermione mused to herself before she summoned a large book.

The book was old, very old. It's cover was mad eof soft leather worn and faded, the pages yellow and cracked. Slender fingers gently pulled the book open. Hermione sighed as she flipped through the pages of her book. She didn't worry about being caught. For one, only a fool woulf enter her dorm without knocking. Secondly, the book was written in the old language... The black language. Black magic was difficult to master, the main reason for this was the language in which all Black Magic was written in.

Hermione smiled sadistically as her golden eyes travelled over a spell. "Albus Dumbledore will _adore _this." Hermione purred darkly.

She stood and made her way to her trunk, which she quickly opened to reveal an array of objects from crystals and herbs, to bones and posions. She slowly removed the required ingredients before moving over to her cauldron, which was already boiling over the fire.

"Eye of newt, dead man's toe, Blood Root, vemon of the basilisk, and just a bit of Hell-Fire." Hermione whispered as she un-stoppered a vial and poursed the garnet colored liquid into the cauldron.

Purple smoke spilled from the top of the cauldron and swirled around her feet before it drifted over to the table. Hermione seemed to float as she made her way to the table. A new vial: small and made of diamonds, now rested upon the table. Hermione picked up the vial and swirled it. Watching as the murky green liquid spun in its prison.

"The purest form of poison." Hermione praised.

The poison wouldn't kill Dumbledore imidiently. Not yet. First it would eat away at his mind, blurring the fine line between reality and insanity until there was nothing left but the madness that lingered in the old man's subconcious. Only then would the poison finally deteriorate the heart, thus killing Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione went to bed that night with a smile on her face, and dreams of darkness and death dancing through her head like the soft trill of Death's song.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom Riddle sneered as he walked into the common room. He couldn't stand Abaraxas any longer, the simpleton had his moments of use but he was the most idiotic person Tom had the displeasure of knowing. He lead with his cock rather then his head and it irritated Tom to no end. How many times had he told the blonde to think before he acted? How many times had Tom been forced to clead up the boy's mess? Far to many. He needed to get away from the blubbering dunder head before he did something rash. So when he entered the common room to find Hermione Granger curled up in _his _seat next to the large fireplace. Tom Riddle was not amused.

"Good morning, Mr. Riddle. I do hope you slept well." Hermione sang innocently upon seeing the tall raven haired man.

"Good Morning, Miss. Granger," Tom bit out while taking the empty seat across from her, "I hope you slept well."

Hermione set a side her book and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Tom wanted to reach out and snap her blasted finger in two. He found it odd that this pathetic whisp of a girl could anger him with so little effort. Bloody hell, she wasn't even a mud blood!

"It was splendid. Mr. Riddle is there a reason you have woken so early?" Hermione questioned softly.

"I could ask you the same, Miss. Granger." Tom growled, much to Hermione's hidden amusement.

"I woke earlier then normal and decided to associate myself with your school... The library is lovely."

It wasn't a complete lie. Hermione _had _woken early, and she had used the opportunity to find a house elf and Impiro it into slipping the poison into Dumbledore's morning cup of tea. She was rather proud of herself, in fact.

"I hope you are aware that it is against school rules to wonder the halls at night... To break this rule would mean a detention." Tom stated cooly.

Hermione's smile took on a cold look. Tom Riddle had just dared to threaten her. Her! Of all the stupid things the little fool could do, he had _threatened _her! A detention was nothing to Hermione, she could get out of it easily enough, it was the fact that he had threatened her that caused Hermione's blood to boil.

"I see. Thank you for informing me of this, Tom. You have such an interesting name. Tom Riddle, though I do not recall any pureblooded wizards with the last name... It almost sounds, Muggle." Hermione whispered the last part with innocently wide amber eyes.

The threat was obvious.

Tom stiffened. His nostrils flared in anger and in a flash he had the wretched girl pinned to the wall by her pale swan-like throat. Hermione breathed in through her nose taking in the soft scent of pine and spice. She gazed into the infuriated gaze of Tom Riddle and exhaled slowly. She was in no way shape or form scared of the boy. There was, however, something about the way he was holding her that made Hermione's knees slightly quiver.

"Watch yourself," Tom hissed as he pressed his face closer to Hermione's- to anyone else it would have looked like an intimate scene, "There are worse things hiding in the shadows of Hogwarts then ghosts."

"Yes," Hermione breathed, "I have heard the legend of the Basilisk. Tell me Tom, do you intend on summoning the Basilisk? Oh, I forgot, only the Heir of Slytherin can perform such a feat." Hermione gently pulled Tom's strong hand away from her neck and pushed it to his side.

Tom ground his teeth together in an attempt to not say anything. This insufferably foolish girl. Hermione smiled innocently and rubbed her thumb over the smooth flesh of his palm. She could feel his magic stirring beneath the surface of the soft flesh.

She looked into his eyes through her thick black lashes. "I am sorry for offending you... I should not have spoken so harshly." She whispered before slipping away from Tom Riddle.

Tom watched as Hermione slipped out of the common room. His nostrils flared angrily as he stormed over to where her book lay discarded by the fire. Tom growled as he looked down at the book. The words were written in some strange language. One Tom could not understand.

"My Lord?" Cygnus asked from where he stood at the bottom of the steps.

"What do you know about the Granger girl?" Tom bit out.

"Nothing of importance My Lord. She comes from a... lowly pure blood family, her father works in the muggle department of the Ministry. That is all I know." Cygnus stated as he headed toward the door.

"She would better suit a mud blood then a pure blood." Tom sneered.

Out of the corner of his eyes Tom caught the slight twitch of Cygnus' eye. Tom stopped, rounded on the youngest Black, and pressed the tip of his wand into the boy's pale neck.

"Is something the matter with your eye," Tom hissed, "or is there something you aren't telling me."

Cygnus gulped. His silver eyes flashing to the ivory wand digging into his neck. "I have with held no information. She may be weak but she is a pure blood none the less." Cygnus replied carefully.

"Tom! Tom it's professor Dumbledore!" A girl, the Ravenclaw head girl Shireen, yelled from the other end of the corridor.

Tom's wand disappeared instantly and in the blink of an eye he was standing before the girl. She sobbed softly and wipped at her eyes as she spoke to Tom, who nodded with fake interest and even faker concern.

"She's rather annoying isn't she? Almost reminds me of that Myrtle ghost in the second floor girl's wash room. Who is she?"

Cygnus jumped and turned to look at his cousin. Hermione was almost completely hidden in the shadows. Only her eyes-a bright gold against the blackness-could be seen.

"Her name is Melissa Payne. Half blood. Ravenclaw. Head girl." Cygnus rattled off.

"She'll be my second kill... Or first, depends on how you look at it." Hermione examined her nails as she spoke.

"Second?"

Hermione motioned him closer, then when he was within a foot of her, Hermione leaned over to his ear and began to whisper, "Dumbledore won't last a week. Once he's gone... Everything will fall into place."

"What did you do?" His excitement was evident.

"Nothing to strenuous... Now I just have to get Riddle's attention, in more ways then one." Hermione mumbled as she looked over at the ebony haired boy.

"Don't get yourself killed..." Cygnus commanded before he walked off.

Hermione smirked and began her walk back to the library, she summoned her book along the way for it wouldn't do for Tom Riddle to be in possession of the most powerful books ever written.

The library was empty when Hermione arrived. This allowed the young witch to effortlessly slip into the restricted section, where she found a Hufflepuff first year trying to hide behind the shelves.

"Oh dear, come out little dove. I shall not harm you." She cued softly.

She watched gleefully as the child stepped out from the shelves holding a large book in her hands.

"What's this darling?" Hermione asked as she gently pried the book from the welp's grasp.

"Head Master Dippet... Sent me." The child stuttered quietly.

"Defense against Black Magic... It appears Head master Dippet won't be getting this book." Hermione said as she hatefully caressed the pages of the book.

The child began to cough, blood dripped from her mouth and nose like a river of crimson. Her little blue eyes bulged as she watched Hermione place the book in her satchel.

"I don't have time to play with you, I'm afraid. Tricky business trying to keep one's suspicions away from you... But two deaths both over Black Magic... Shouldn't be to hard to convince them of my innocence." Hermione chirped.

The child stumbled toward the door. Hermione sighed, snapped her fingers.

Crack.

The child's lifeless body dropped to the floor, her blood pooling on the floor and matting in her hair.

"A pity." Hermione sighed as she stepped over the girl's corpse.

* * *

QUick question. When do you guys want to see a little Hermione/Tom action, and by action I mean in the more I know you secret you know mine now I'm going to try and get you on my side? Because I have a really good idea and I'm SUPER excited to use it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione... Riddle's asking questions about you." Orion hissed as they ate dinner.

The day had gone by at a boring pace, the only amusement coming from the teachers as they scrambled to find a cure for Dumbledore's... Illness. Hermione had even gone to see him. His sanity was slipping faster then she would have thought.

"I care why?" She asked before taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice.

"Why," Orion hissed darkly, "He's asking _questions_. Do you know what he'll do when he finds them out?"

"He'll tell the professors and I'll kill them all." Hermione whispered so quietly that Orion barely even heard her.

He paled slightly. "Let's say he doesn't tell anyone. What if he wants you to join him?" Orion questioned.

Hermione dabbed at her mouth with her napkin before saying, "Do you have to ask? I'll join him... Then I'll kill him when he is no longer of value."

The rest of dinner was spent in silence. Once the accursed meal was done Hermione stood and silently made her way to the Slytherin common room where she found Tom RIddle sitting in his favored chair by the fire.

"Good evening, Mr. Riddle. We missed you at dinner." Hermione said as she took a seat and pulled out her class work.

Tom looked up from the book he had been reading and glared angrily at the girl. Something wasn't right about her damn it!

"Good evening Ms. Granger." Tom bit out.

Hermione turned to look at him. She tapped her chin, trying to hide her smirk. "You seem tense... It wouldn't have anything to do with that girl they found in the Restricted section would it? Poor thing, they don't even know how she died." Hermione hummed.

"A shame." Tom growled before standing up and storming out of the room.

Hermione giggled quietly, it was so much fun to toy with Tom's head. To give him not so subtle hints and watch him fumble for the answer. He was rather smart though and Hermione knew that soon she would either expose herself to him willingly or not... She didn't know which would be worse. Either way she'd have to make sure he would never snitch on her.

Soon she had all of her assignments finished and set carefully in her satchel. Hermione tapped her chin before standing and making her way toward the door of the common room completely aware of the emerald eyes watching her every step.

She deliberately made her way through the castle and toward the dark forest. She had business to attend to in the forest anyway and if Tom Riddle wanted to follow her then she would let him, but he would never tell another soul of what he had seen. No matter what.

Tom's eye twitched slightly as he followed the whelp into the Forbidden Forest. She hummed as she walked, an eerily familiar song that sent chills up and down his spine. Tom followed her at a father distance but kept close enough that she was always in eyesight. Suddenly she stopped and Tom moved so that he was hidden in the shadows of a tree.

"You're late." A voice hissed.

"Yes, yes I am aware. Do you have it or not?" Hermione snapped.

Tom smirked. Maybe Hermione Granger wasn't as nice as she wanted everyone to think. A figure emerged from the shadows. Tom couldn't see who it was, but it was a male from the size and the gate at which he walked.

"I do." the man stated.

Hermione held out her hand, palm up.

"Hand it over." She barked.

"Not until you pay me, Little Queen."

Hermione growled then closed her eyes. When they opened again amber eyes glowed a sickly shade of white. Tom gripped his wand tightly in his hand as the wind began to howl in furry. Then it stopped and Hermione held a glowing white orb in her hand.

"The knowledge for the poison." She said.

"The knowledge for the poison." He agreed.

Hermione threw her head back and cackled madly. Tom watch curiously as Hermione turned to look a the man.

"A deal's a deal." She said before handing over the star.

The man made a grab for the glowing ball but when his fingers clasped around it an agonized scream left him lips. Hermione smiled sadistically as the man's eyes began to glow. His body shook violently and then he dropped to the ground, moaning incoherently. That's when Hermione began to chant.

Hermione didn't stop chanting until the man was little more then a pile of bone and fabric.

"You can come out now Tom." She said while turning her amber eyed gaze toward him.

When Tom made no move to step from his hiding spot, Hermione sighed exasperated and appeared in front of him. Tom's wand hand shot up but Hermione grabbed his wrist and forced it down to his side.

"Now, now Tom," Hermione purred as she pressed her body against his, "We wouldn't want to do that. Not when I can so easily kill you."

Tom growled and flipped them so that Hermione was pinned to the tree. "Who are you?" He snarled.

"I am Hermione Granger, daughter of Thomas and Jane Granger, mistress of death. I am the thing that does bump in the night... _Who _are _you_?" with that asked Hermione Granger began to disappear.

Tom watched as her body slid into the shadows. Became one with the shadows. Then she was gone and he was left alone in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione appeared in her room in a puff of black mist with a smirk plastered on her face.

"There you are!" Cygnus exclaimed from where he was standing by the window.

"Hello Cygnus. Why are you here?" She asked.

"Dumbledore is getting better."

SHe whipped around, eyes flashing. Hermione was in front of him in a minute.

"_What_?" She snarled.

Cygnus rubbed his face tiredly. "They found a cure." He bit out.

"Impossible." Hermione growled.

"Then they found a way to hold off the potions effects until they do. You need to be extra careful, Hermione." Cygnus whispered then he was gone.

Hermione stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Those bloody fools! How dare they. How dare they! She leaned over the porcelain sink, she gripped the edge so tightly that he knuckles turned white. She glared at the mirror. It wasn't like she couldn't wait for Dumbledore to die, it was that he would tell them _who _put the poison in his tea.

She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't even flinch as the glass exploded, reining down on her in a spray of sharp crystal. Blood tickled down Hermione's lip. The cut healed itself and Hermione silently fixed the mirror.

_No matter_, she thought,_ I'll kill him before they can question him_. Hermione smiled innocently and left the wash room.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom Riddle tapped his foot impatiently against the ground. The prefects had been called in for an early morning meeting before classes to discuss security policies and what not.

Tom was surrounded by blood traitors and mud bloods, all of whom were babbling to one another about Dumbledore. The old wizard had relapsed. Everyone thought he'd be fine, Dippet had hired the most powerful healers to try and help the Transfiguration teacher. THe healer had done his best, and for several days Dumbledore showed signs of recovery, but just as suddenly as he had recovered the illness hit him full force. Tom suspected Dumbledore only had a week or so to live.

"Tom, did you hear about Hermione Granger? She might even be smarter then you." The Gryffindor prefect sneered.

Tom smiled stiffly, "I am glad, for now I will not have to simplify my conversations." Tom gritted out.

Hermione Granger. Damn that insufferable woman to Hell. Tom hated the amber eyed witch. Hermione Granger was just as, if not more so, coy and manipulative as Tom himself and he _hated _that.

Tom ground his teeth together. Hermione Granger was to powerful to just get rid of, she had the entire school wrapped around her little finger and Tom seemed to be the only sane person.

Tom stormed out of the room as soon as the meeting was over. He had to hurry in order to make it to his first class, D.A.D.A., on the other side of the castle. Imagine his anger upon seeing the brunette witch sitting in the seat next to his.

"Why so hostile, Tom." Hermione purred playfully as Tom sat beside her.

Tom bristled. "You are very much aware."

Hermione smiled and innocently rested her hand on his leg. She smiled deviously. Tom, although he hated himself for thinking it, thought she looked rather attractive when she dropped that fake innocence act.

"I heard there is to be a quiditch match tomorrow." Hermione said while idly twirling her wand between her fingers.

"Hmmm."

Tom and Hermione sighed as they watched the Professor, a short man with hair growing out of his ears, pushed a large cupboard into the middle of the room. Bogart. Hermione realized.

"Today we will be learning about a Bogart. Does everyone remember the spell? Good." The man barked out before motioning for everyone to line up.

Hermione skipped to the front of the line where she began to giggle and whisper with a Angelica and Walburga. Hermione smiled wickedly at Tom before turning her attention to the cupboard.

The doors creaked open and out of the shadows crawled a large dark brown spider. Hermione gulped and raised her wand. Tom rolled his eyes, he would admit that Hermione was an amazing little actress.

The class roared with laughter. Tom looked up, a dangerous growl ripping from his lips. Hermione turned back and smirked.

"You look good in a dress Riddle." A Ravenclaw snickered.

Tom clenched his fist. Hermione Granger, would pay. Class ended and Tom stormed out of the room. God, he hated her.

"Hello Tom." Angelica purred as she slung her arms around Tom's waist.

Tom glared down at the blonde. "Hello, Nott." Tom said.

Angelica smiled as seductively as she could and dragged Tom into a nearby empty class room.

"Tom, you haven't visited me in so long." She cued as she began to pull at the silver and green tie around Tom's neck.

He blinked, his face a cold mask of boredom. Did she not realize he was uninterested in her company? That he had no time for her petty games? THe only thing Angelica Nott was good for was a good fuck and to keep her elder brother, Trevor, from leaving his services.

"I have no time for this." He stated while pushing the girl away.

Angelica stumbled back, her arms flailing for anything to hold on to as her foot slid out from under her. The crack that emitted from her arm when she hit the floor caused Tom's lip to twitch.

"T-Tom..." ANgelica gasped fearfully.

Tom removed his wand. He said nothing as he pointed his wand at her. Angelica tried to crawl away only to be stopped by Tom's hand fisting in her short hair. She yelped, clawed at his hand, and sobbed.

"Stop... Stop please." She sniffed.

Tom scoffed and dropped the pathetic excuse of a witch onto the ground. She crawled away, hiccuping and sniffling.

"How boring." Hermione muttered.

"Why are you here?" Tom snarled.

"I was looking for entertainment. I found none." Hermione shrugged.

Hermione glanced at Tom, his face was turning a very light shade of pink and his eyes blazed like green fire.

"You were spying on me?" Tom barked.

"Spying? No, no. I was merely trying to entertain myself." Hermione said cooly.

Tom growled. If Hermione wanted a challenge he would gladly give her one. In a flash his wand was out and a jet of red light was flying at Hermione. She raised her eyebrow. The jet of red stopped an inch from Hermione.

"Now Tom, is that any way to treat a friend?"

The red jet came hurtling back at him along with a bright purple ball of crackling light. Tom quickly threw up a shield, which stopped his original spell but did nothing to stop the attack from Hermione. The ball hit Tom's chest causing the seventeen year old to catapult through the air before crashing into the wall behind him. Hermione walked over to him at a tauntingly slow pace. The heels of her shoes clicked softly on the hard marble floor.

"Stay away from him!"

Hermione turned to look at Angelica. The younger witch was standing as best she could, her wand pointed at Hermione, and her skin paling. Hermione blinked. Angelica went rigid.

"LIsten closely Angelica, you will go to Dippet, you will attempt to kill him. You will fail and when you are arrested you will pledge loyalty to Grindelwald. You will tell _no one _about what you have seen here." Hermione commanded.

When the other witch had stumbled from the room and closed the door behind her, Hermione turned back to Tom, who was trying to pick himself up off the ground. Hermione went over to him and knelt by his side.

"Don't bother," She said, "You won't be able to move until after I lift the spell. So get comfortable. We need to talk."

Tom glared at her. Every muscle in his body was numb. Hermione smiled sweetly and rested her chin in the palm of her delicate pale hand.

"Here's the deal. You need to stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. How does that sound?"

"Go to Hell." Tom growled.

"Look, here's how things are going to work. You stay out of my way and I'll think about leaving you alive. Dumbledore was an easy kill. You will be no different." Hermione snarled as she took hold of Tom's tie and lifted his face up to hers.

She smelt like the rare Middlemist Camellia, or Middlemist Red.

Tom scowled. "Like Hell I will."

"... Fine. Then let me make one thing clear to you Tom Riddle. Do not think that I will spare your life because you are the heir of Salazar Slytherin. My family has been pure of blood since the beginging of time. What are you? A half blood, who's weak minded mother mated with a dirty muggle. consider this a warning. Stay on my good side and I will not get in your way." with that said Hermione placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Tom's lip.

Tom hissed as his head collided with the cold tile floor. Hermione made her way toward the door. She turned around, flicked her hand, then left the room in a swirl of black silk.

"Damn insufferable woman." Tom mumbled as he pulled himself up on shaking feet.

He walked stiffly through the castle. Classes had long since ended and Tom wasn't even trying to be sneaky seeing as to how it was hours past curfew. He stormed into the Slytherin common room then up to his dorm where he found the Black brother's waiting for him.

"My Lord, are you well?" Orion asked politely.

"Fine. There will be a meeting tomorrow." Tom barked before plopping down on his bed and going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the bloody hell, Hermione!"

Hermione looked up, smiled innocently, and closed her book. Cygnus and Orion stood over her, Alphard was sitting beside her at the desk, silver eyes glaring at something behind Hermione.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" Hermione asked while innocently tugging at her braid.

"You _kissed _Tom Riddle. Why the bloody hell would you kiss Tom Riddle." Orion asked.

"Oh that," Hermione muttered.

"Yes that." Alphard hissed.

"Very well," The dark witch said, "I may or may not have had a small moment of attraction."

"...So you kissed him?" Orion asked confused.

"Would you rather I _bedded_ him?" Hermione questioned, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"I-I... N-No!" Orion stuttered, his cheeks turned red from embaressment.

"Well, well. I never would have thought." Tom's voice snickered from behind them.

Hermione glared darkly at Orion, then turned to look at Tom. "You are no stranger to the attraction of women, as I am no stranger to the attraction of men. Do not act surprised."

Tom smirked. Hermione inwardly glowered. Why did he have to be so damn attractive. It was bad enough that he was powerful, Hermione didn't really like to be attracted to him aswell. It made her feel weak. Her attraction to Tom Riddle had stopped her from killing him more times then she would like to admit, he knew to much and yet she let him live all because she was attracted to him.

The Black brothers quickly left, not wanting to get in the middle of the two darkest magical beings in history. Tom smirked as he sat down across from Hermione. The witch's hair wad pulled back in a tight braid that had been pulled over her left shoulder.

"What do you want?" Hermione quipped.

"A lot of things. You for one." Tom said as he reached out and gently pulled on the thick braid. It felt like silk in his fingers.

Hermione smiled coldly. "You and I both know that's not true. What is it you really want?"

"We want the same thing," Tom replied, "I want power, so do you. I want the mud bloods nad filthy muggles eradicated, so do you."

"And I care because?"

"Join my cause. Be my Dark Lady." Tom commanded.

"I don't work well with others." She said before standing.

"Nor do i, but I think we can make an exception. We both want the same thing, Miss Granger, why not work together to reach an end."

"And when we have accomplished our goals?" Hermione questioned, on hand resting on her hip.

"We will rule this world together. The Dark Lord and his beautiful Dark Lady."

Hemrione couldn't help it, she chuckled. Tom watched her obviously unamused. Hermione stopped laughing, looked at Tom, and raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"You're serious." She said.

"As serious as one can be." Tom replied.

"... Very well, I'll be your Dark Lady and you shall be my Dark Lord." Hermione decided.

Tom smirked. He stood and offered Hermione his hand which Hermione promptly took. Tom placed a chast kiss on her palm. Hermione blinked. She didn't trust Tom, to not betray her as he should not trust her. Once Tom straightened up, Hermione grabbed him by his tie, muttered a few incantations under her breath, and kissed him.

A dark black mist began to swirl around their feet. Twisting and rolling. Tom tried to pull away, but Hermione kept a firm grip on his tie. When the mist began to climb up their bodies Hermione loosened her grip and hissed as pain racked her body.

"What did you do?" Tom growled once the mist had faded.

"I did not trust you, Tom Riddle. So I made it so neither of us can betray the other." Hermione stated.

She then sat and crossed her ankles. Tom scowled. He couldn't blame her for not trusting her, not really. It didn't mean that he didn't like it. He sat down again and looked at his Dark Lady. Hermione Granger, truly was a beautiful woman both mentally and physically. It had been her powers that had attracted him to her in the first place.

"Dumbledore's dead!"

Heads turned to look at the entrance to the common room, a first year Slytherin stood in the door panting and looking distressed. Hermione tried to hide her smirk as students ran out of the common room. The portrait slid over the entrance to the common room, the fire was the only thing to be heard as it cracked in the fireplace. Hermione laughed, the sound soft at first until it grew into a maniac cackle.

"He's dead," She giggled before taking Tom's face in her hands and kissing his nose, "He's dead! Do you know what this means?"

Tom remained silent, amused by her enthusiasm.

"Everything is falling into place. By the end of the year Hogawarts will be ours, and then the wizarding world will fall." Hermione whispered, amber eyes flashing.

Tom smirked, placed his hand on the back of Hermione's neck, and pulled the little witch down into a searing kiss. This was what had attracted him, Hermione's mind was a brilliant work of art. Both terrifying and thrilling to behold. She would make the perfect Dark Lady. Now all he needed to do was find a way for them to live forever.

"We should go," He said once he pulled away, "We wouldn't want anyone to wonder where we are."

Hermione grinned her demented little grin, "No we wouldn't want that."

Hermione raced ahead, worry etched onto her features. She made it to the great hall before Tom and gasped.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The poison..." A professor mumbled as a stretcher carrying the dead corpse of Albus Dumbledore wheeled past.

_It's done_, she thought happily, _it's done! _

Hermione looked back at Tom, then she timidly buried her face in his chest, a fake sob racking her body.

"Oh dear, child everything will be alright." A professor tried to reassure.

"I think she should go back to the commons, professor." Tom stated before he began leading Hermione from the room.

"I assume they will be sending the students home for a time, to deal with these tragic events." Tom stated once they left the great hall.

"They will. My mother has already informed me of such... There is also to be a ball in celebration. You are welcome to attend. I highly recommend you come. My mother is a skilled seer and has, more likely then not, already seen our agreement. My family will wish to meet you." Hermione said calmly.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not if you want to live. Trust me Tom, you'll enjoy yourself." Hermione stated.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts closed soon after, not permanently, but Dippet felt it necessary to give the children a week to recover. Hermione scoffed as she placed the last of her belongigns into her trunk. She smiled as she left her empty dorm.

"Good morning." Orion greeted as she entered the common room.

"Good morning, Orion. Has Tom woken yet?" She asked as she made her way to the portrait hole.

"He has... He's taking care of some business."

Hermione looked at him. "Then find him," She commanded, "Then meet me on the train."

Hermione then swept from the common room. Portraits greeted her as she passed, and she politely greeted back. occasionally she made idle conversation but that was brief and very rare.

Once she boarded the train, Hermione quickly found herself an empty compartment in the Slytherin car and pulled out her enchanted quill and a piece of parchment. The quill was made from the feather of an albino peacock and enchanted to never run out of ink.

"You were supposed to wait." Tom stated coldly as he stepped into the compartment.

Hermione looked up from her letter and blinked then returned to her previous task.

"I was not aware of this... Besides I don't take orders well, especially when I have matters that must be seen to." Hermione replied.

Tom glared at her half heartedly. Hermione was garbed in a beige dress of silk and lace, Mary Jane's, and her hair was swept into an elegant side bun. Her bright blue ring glimmered on her finger as she wrote. Hermione looked glorious.

"Yet you are good at making others take orders from you. Tell me, how were you able to get Orion to fetch me. He rarely ever listens to me when I tell him to fetch someone." Tom quickly locked the compartment door and sat down across from his little witch.

"My cousin knows that I am a far bigger threat then you." Hermione spoke with a smile.

Tom scowled slightly, and although his hand itched for his wand Tom made no move to grab it. Instead Tom leaned back and crossed his legs, and brushed invisible dirt from his knee.

"You'll need new clothes," Hermione stated while delicately folding the paper in her hands, "Your clothing is unsuitable. I have already written to my head seamstress and informed her of your measurements."

"I don't need your pity." Tom growled.

Hermione looked up. Her red lips were firmly pressed together, and her eyebrow twitched. Tom shifted, slightly unnerved by the look she was giving him.

"But you _do _need my family's approval. Do you think that because we are bound means my family will alow you to live? It doesn't. You must impress both of my parents and in order to do that you must be at your best. Take this as a gift, Tom." Hermione finally stated.

"How long will I be staying? I'll need to make arrangements to return to the orphanage." Tom really wasn't in the mood to fight with his Dark Lady.

"Return," Hermione asked disgusted, "You will not be returning to that filthy muggle orphanage. You will be staying at my ancestral home. It's more then large enough for one extra wizard."

Tom almost smiled. He hated that Orphanage almost as much as he hated his father and mother for leaving him there. Hermione whispered a spell, and before their eyes the letter disappeared with a _poof_.

"I have a present for you." Hermione declared before she waved her wand.

A small ivory box appeared in Hermione's lap. The box had small emerald and onyx gems embedded into the smooth ivory. Hermione smiled sweetly as she handed the box to Tom, which he took with hesitation. he had never been given a gift before.

"Well, are you going to open it or no?" Hermione questioned with a bit of exasperation.

Tom glanced at her before flipping the lid up. Inside the ivory box rested a small snake. It was no bigger then his fore arm. It looked up at him with large yellow eyes, blinked, then slithered toward him. Tom stuck his hand inside the ivory box allowing the snake to wrap around his arm.

"Thank you." Tom said as he looked up at Hermione, but she had already diverted her attention back to her book.

"Think nothing of it." was her only reply.

The train ride was relatively short and soon they entered the train station. Hermione looked at Tom, pulled out her wand, tapped his sleeve with the thin stick, and transfigured his clothes into a rather expensive looking suit. once she had finished, the young witch fixed her dress, took Tom's hand, and left the compartment.

Tom stepped off the train, Hermione's hand was wrapped elegantly around his bicep as she led them to her parents. Mr. Granger was a tall man, tall and slim, with an air that demanded the up most respect. Mrs. Granger was small and elegant, with long tresses, and eyes that seemed older then she was.

"My mother is a seer and my father works in the Department of Mysteries." Hermione whispered in Tom's ear before she released her hold and flung herself at her parents.

"Hello dear, is this the boy?" Jane Granger asked as she regarded Tom.

"A pleasure. My name is Tom Riddle." Tom then placed a chaste kiss on Jane's pale hand.

Jane smiled politely. "My name is Jane and this is my husband Thomas... Well we'd better be going, we have much to plan for and so little time to do it." Jane clapped her hands and apparated away.

Thomas placed his hand on Tom's shoulder before taking the hand of Hermione. They disappeared from the train station with a pop, and reappeared at a large manor with a crack. Tom stared up at the manor in slight awe.

The manor was made of pure white marble, and looked very much like a Grecian temple, but much, much large. It had to have been at least three storied high and was large enough to fit an entire herd of elephants and still have room to spare. Tom could smell and hear the ocean that lay hidden behind the manor.

"Come, I'll escort you to your chambers." Hermione said before she began to walk away.

"You're home is very nice." Tom complemented as he entered the manor.

Hermione smiled as servants took their belongings. She turned to an elderly man clad in a black suit and said, "Take his luggage to the room down the hall from my own," Then to Tom, "Thank you. This manor has been in my family for centuries. Perhaps tomorrow I will give you the grand tour... Oh, you must see the dragons!"

"Dragons?" Tom asked while raising a single eyebrow.

"Oh yes, you see my father's father used to train dragons. A hobby that my father then took an interest in. We have several but my favorite is the Norwegean Ridgeback." Hermione chirped excitedly.

Tom followed her through the manor, up several flights of stair, and finally to a large mahogany door. Hermione pushed the door open to reveal a large room decorated in dark green and pale gold.

"I hope you find it adequate. If you ever need anything, I'm just down the corridor. Make yourself at home." Hermione said before she turned and walked off down the brightly lit corridor.


End file.
